coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1487 (21st April 1975)
Plot Rita and Mavis think something must be wrong with Peter to make him come down from Glasgow on his own but Ena thinks he just needs a smack and sending home. Peter tells Ken that he used his saved Christmas money to buy the train ticket. Ken also realises something is wrong with Peter and pushes him to tell him what it is. Deirdre buys her wedding dress material for Blanche to make up. Annie says she refuses to quarrel with Blanche over the dress. She asks Billy to have a tactful word with her instead but he refuses to get involved. Ken rings Edith Tatlock but she has no idea why Peter's made the trip either. Ken rings Peter's headmaster, Mr Campbell at Strathmore Road Primary School. Albert takes Peter for a snack at The Kabin. Ena takes Peter to task for upsetting Edith but softens and buys him a coke when she hears that he's apologised and been forgiven. Deirdre tells Annie she's not bothered about the mothers' outfits as she won't be wearing her glasses and won't be able to see them anyway. Blanche tells her she's not concerned either so Annie can change her dress if she wants to. Ken tells Peter that Mr Campbell has told him that he's been playing truant. Deirdre is surprised to find Billy siding with Annie over the dresses. He accuses her and Blanche of ganging up on Annie. She tells him she no longer wants to live in the Rovers when they're married but at 20 Victoria Street. Peter tells Ken he doesn't like Glasgow; he wants to be with him. Cast Regular cast *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *Peter Barlow - Linus Roache Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, hallway and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room Notes *The floor manager is distracted when reading out the sound ident over the countdown clock on Part One and almost misses it. He exclaims "Jesus!" and then gabbles out the ident quickly. Part Two's ident is therefore said with studied emphasis! *According to some references, this episode was shown on the date that Frank Barlow passed away, however from dialogue within the episode between Ken and Peter Barlow - when the latter asked about his grandfather after Ken said that he used to use the phrase "full to bursting" after a big meal - it is made clear that Frank had died previously to the events depicted here. The date may be chosen as it was the first explicit reference in the programme that Frank had died. Frank Pemberton, who played the role, had died back on 26th March 1971. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Ken find out why his son Peter ran away? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,251,000 homes (6th place). Category:1975 episodes